


【源藏】燕尾蝶

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 天之骄子源氏x庶出杀手藏*双性/有私设/两个人都有点病
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 12





	【源藏】燕尾蝶

01

半藏的生母死了。

她和其他身份低微的游女没有区别，连死都无人问津，筹备丧葬的费用也都被其他流民银盗瓜分干净了，孩子成了她唯一的遗物。

半藏最后一次见到她是在警署，除了他以外没有任何前来吊唁的人。他站在狭小的房间里，手上拿了只发黄的百合，面前的铁床上放着母亲赤裸的遗体，屋里有一扇小窗，青白的日光透进来，洁白得近乎透明的尸体就快消融在其中。

空气中有消毒水和青苔的气味，警官问他，这是你的母亲吗？半藏不记得自己回答了什么，但在那之后他再也没见生母，连她下葬的地方也不知道，或许她连坟茔都没有，被随意掩埋在了世上某处。

那时半藏才十三岁，如果他是个女孩，恐怕难逃和母亲同样的命运，做男妓也年纪大了些，清瘦却宽阔的骨架长开了，失了雌雄莫辨的青涩。但邻里的流民实在不想放过任何一个敲骨吸髓的机会，多次辗转，最后将他卖给了一个杀手组织。

那些流言里惨无人道的折磨和血肉横飞的乱战都和他无关，组织讲究的是高效利用和利益至上，他便被派去做后勤了，简单点说，就是处理死尸。

即便如此，作为资质优秀的储备资源，半藏也还是得学习一些格斗技巧和武器的使用，枪械是必须的，冷兵器则是自选。组织分配的老师问过他的名字，在他回答之后嗤笑了一声，讥讽他是盗用其他大人名号装模作样的杂种，并且作为讽刺，决定教授他最优雅的剑道。

半藏并没有感觉到受辱或愤怒，因为太多人因此取笑过他了。从他记事起就从未见过生父，但母亲却告诉他，这是父亲赐给他的名字，时至今日，半藏还记得一直盘桓在她嘴边的那句话。

她说，你要等待，你的父亲是万人之上的大人物，总有一天你会逃离这里，回到属于你的地方。

她喜欢在窗边静坐，整个身子都曝在青天白日之下，脸上身上的伤痕淤青被洗得干干净净，她的容貌半藏已经记不清楚了，只记得灼眼的日光在她身上仿若燃烧的景象，或许早在那时她就死去了，也可能比那更早，剩下了一个自说自话的疯子，若有其事地絮叨自己杜撰的故事。

五年过去，半藏处理过的尸体可以堆满一个方丘，他也已经成为了一个经验老道的杀手。他的同行总会用残忍的手法为自己造势，只有他与众不同，或许是洁癖作祟，他总是尽量不见血地完成任务，端着份不该在他这种人身上存在的矜持。

在一个平白无奇的闷热夏夜，半藏刚处理完目标，准备去夜市走走。他讨厌鼎沸人声，买了酒便自己坐在路灯下独饮。

“女人？”带着笑意的声音响起。

半藏伸手将长发拢到肩后，站起了身。他身形比从前高大健壮，不再是个瘦骨嶙峋的狼狈少年，视力正常的人都不会认错他的性别，唯一的可能性就是来者在调笑他。

映入光下的是一张略显稚嫩的脸，和半藏有七分相似，街边灯火落在他漂亮的眼里熠熠生辉，扑火的飞蛾都会为之陷落，身上穿着做工上乘的浴衣。

黑发少年看了看手表，用拇指拨开了腰间的刀鞘，漫不经心道：“我来处理下父亲的疏漏，”他勾起唇角，挑了挑三叉的浓眉看向半藏，“就十分钟吧，我很赶时间的。”

无聊的寻仇环节让半藏不厌其烦，但这番话再加上看到他准备拔刀的动作，半藏挪开了掏枪的手，抽出了太刀迎战。

如果说他在剑道上的天赋足以称之为天才，那么年少的对手就是鬼才。他刀刀都是角度诡谲刁钻的死招，却在半藏百密一疏招架不了时，换了动作，用刀背敲掉了半藏手上的利刃，似是捉弄落败的猎物。

少年脸上胜利的笑还没来得及展开，就被贴着刀刃闪身过来的长发杀手绞住了脖子掀倒在地，头颅砸在石板路上，发出一声闷响，鲜血在他脸下漫开。

骨折、挫伤裂伤免不了了，应该还会颅内血肿，太年轻了，也太蠢了，半藏想。他的手掌握在对手的颈椎上，最后还是没下手扭断那截骨头。

半藏在血泊旁坐下，点了根烟。

“天真。”

03

半藏颇为后悔自己当初没有拧断源氏脖子这件事。  
后来他被收拾残局的家臣带了回去，岛田宗次郎非但没有降罪于他，反而对这个庶出的长子颇为满意。不仅让他认祖归宗了，还安排了他和源氏一起锻炼身手。

他连眺望都目不可及的云端之上的岛田竟然是他的家宗。只手遮天的黑道掌握着与幕府无异的极权，果真是万人之上。

他同父异母的兄弟就没这么幸运了。  
单挑一个娴熟的杀手绝不是明智之举。源氏捡回一条命，脑子却坏了，懵懂天真的恶从他体内破茧而出，让他成了城里头号危险人物。他总是把任务目标弄得破破烂烂，就像肢解昆虫为乐的孩童，让半藏想起从前张扬残忍的同侪，但源氏和他们是不同的——源氏不需要名声和噱头，他只是想这么做罢了。

一夜之间，他以某种扭曲的方式被揠苗助长了。  
这也正是岛田家想要的。

继承人只是一个听起来光鲜亮丽的身份罢了，他们大部分的生活依旧被杀戮填满，对于半藏来说，区别只是现在他为自己的屠杀冠上了家族荣耀，忠义信条之类道貌岸然的名头，而半藏也对自己的角色十分投入，并且相信这是他命中注定的归宿。

他们杀人，杀一切忤逆背叛岛田的人，杀所有妨碍危及他们统治的人，终有一天他们还会对彼此刀剑相向，成全自己最后的野心，手足相残的戏码是旁观者最爱的下酒菜。

半藏对这点深信不疑，他相信源氏同样也在等这一天。

04

“哥哥。”

病床上的青年整张脸都缠着绷带，只露出了一只眼睛，冰冷的白日光涌进房里，顷刻间所有的白色都过曝，那只琥珀色的眼里只剩光怪陆离的漩涡。

“哥哥。”

半藏用了一秒回神，从桌上的油污移开了眼。一大滩番茄酱被挤了出来，流得到处都是，始作俑者舔了舔手指，开始咬还流着血的半熟牛排。源氏的发色绿得扎眼，他瞥了半藏一下，问：“怎么不吃。”

廉价餐厅里的风扇缓缓地转，发出老朽的声响，艳丽的灯管招牌闪了几下就又短路了一块，苍蝇振翅的声音在他们头顶盘旋。这样的环境下，源氏还能穿着西装，别好餐巾，像在享受什么珍馐佳肴一样吃廉价快餐。

“吃不下。”半藏漠然道。

源氏揶揄：“别告诉是因为刚杀了人所以你吃不下。”

“如果你没把他砍得七零八碎，说不定我还有心情多吃个蛋糕。”半藏将手边散发着浓烈血腥气的纸盒挪远了点。上面贴了张快递单，物品栏被源氏写下了“哈密瓜”三个字。

“我比上次收敛多了。”

双手环抱，俯视着他的半藏冷笑一声：“上次你把目标剁成碎肉了，我把他的脑袋拼回去才交了差。”

“其实我一点也不喜欢杀人。”源氏用刀叉敲了敲盘子，发出了不响却恼人的噪音，惹得半藏蹙眉，“死者一死了之，而凶手还要背负罪孽和关于他们的记忆，太沉重了，不适合我。”

源氏煞有其事的诡辩几乎让半藏发笑，一边拉出胶带把纸盒封得更紧，一边说：“我从来不知道你还会良心不安。”他手一抖，不小心割破了自己的小指腹。

鲜红的血滴从伤口处挤了出来，源氏一把拉过了他的手，将那根指头含进了嘴里。

“脏死了臭小子，你嘴里全都是番茄酱。”半藏想抽回手，却被源氏咬住了伤口，尖锐的痛顺着脉搏蹿升。

他抬眼看着半藏，含糊地开了个突兀的话头：“你知道吗，半藏，今天早上齐藤把任务搞砸了，被剁了无名指，这是他丢掉的第三根手指了。”他摆弄着半藏后半截指骨，嘴里咬的力度不小，腥味一直顺着他舌下渗，半藏手有些发抖，却一直没有抽回去。

“我在想，如果你还待在‘揚羽’，是不是也会和齐藤一样丢掉这几根手指。”说罢，源氏松开了染血的牙，他托着半藏的手，像要献上一个绅士的吻，却一路轻佻地舔过兄长剩下的指头，“幸好你现在是身份尊贵的少主了。”

“揚羽”是半藏从前效命的杀手组织，他对自己的过去并不忌讳，可其他人总以为这是他的软肋和污点，反复提起，让他厌烦。

“我从不失手，你这个问题太蠢了。”半藏垂着眼，盯着自己湿漉漉的手指，“别揣测我，也不要用你那些对付情人的花招挑拨我。”

“不，我可不会这么对元子小姐她们，我会吻她们其他的地方。”

“行了，我对你的艳情史没有兴趣。”

兴致寥寥的源氏松了他的手，打开了通讯器里的图像：“怀旧环节，下次的目标就是‘揚羽’的头目，没有详细的映像资料，不过你应该见过吧？”

投影里的男人只有一个模糊的背影，半藏接收了资料，答道：“没有。”

“你可是他们的王牌杀手，怎么会没见过老大？”

他从记事起便在不见天日的暗处摸爬滚打，辗转于强盗杀手和妓女流民之间，源氏和他的经历截然不同，锦衣玉食的天之骄子自然不会了解他们的规则。

“我只见过我的对接人，与此同时他也是我的老师。我们的信息传递都是单线的，为了保密，也为了方便清理人员。”半藏滑动着资料，查看地点和时间。他往后倾，靠在红色的皮靠背上，不屑地笑了，总结道，“好好看，好好学。”

窗外响起刺耳的鸣笛，然后一辆车飞驰而过，徒然下起的阵雨砸得玻璃发出闷响，层层落下的水幕晕花了鲜艳的霓虹。

05

纸门被拉开，源氏低下头，绕开门帘走了进来，将手里的口袋丢在了小桌上。半藏将手里的狙击枪放了回去，扣好武器箱的锁。

屋里很暗，顶上悬着盏明晃晃的老式电灯，源氏以站着的角度俯看跪坐在一旁的半藏，他松松垮垮束着长发，稍短的两束垂在脸颊两侧，眉弓下是睫毛浓黑的阴影，再往下，雪白的衣襟半掩着红色的淤痕。

源氏自然弯曲的手掌虚握了下，缓缓吸了口气。

“大弓？怎么不用狙击枪。”

“冷兵器更可靠。”半藏将箭支铺在桌上，挨个检查，他没抬头，问了句：“东西寄了吗？怎么这么久。”

“寄了，新来的店员不懂规矩，还想开箱检查。”

“然后呢，别告诉我你把他干掉了。”

源氏被他的话逗笑了，盘腿坐下：“店长把他打发了，我买了便当，你不想吃的话，”源氏把袋子里剩下的塑封盒拿了出来，上面还有冷气结成的雾，“我还特地给你带了草莓大福。”

先前还稳如磐石的半藏似乎被触动了，他偏过头，用手拨了拨盒子的塑料壳。对街是一家中华料理店，门口高悬着成串的灯笼，红光流泻进屋里，半藏的侧脸被映上了一抹血色。

在那一霎间，半藏想到了很多东西。

‘揚羽’的杀手和他们这一年来清理的其他杂鱼不同，不是只会大喊大叫，除了莽撞和气势一无所有的黑道混混。

半藏甚至怀疑这是家族给予的试炼，非胜即死。他为组织卖过命，了解他们的行事风格，还有几分胜算。可源氏呢？他的确天资非凡，但还是不足以与狠辣老练的职业杀手匹敌，他注定在这场恶斗中必死无疑。为了不浪费，他可以用源氏做饵，再拿下几个值钱的人头。

大动干戈可以被避免，他不用出手，就不会出丑，只需借刀杀人，源氏会毫无悬念地死在这里，四肢失温身体尸僵，皮肤松弛，血液坠积，流干净他一年前没淌完的血，然后他的头颅会被利器切下，塞进一个纸盒子里寄到岛田城，成为又一个枕戈剚刃的讯号，而半藏将顺理成章地成为唯一的继承人。

他不会有负罪感，半藏想，只要能达成目的，他可以不择手段。毕竟他杀过太多人了，生死猝然只能让他感到枯燥无味。

“你定好狙击点了吗？我可以给你清理下周围的东西。”源氏解下围巾丢在一边，掰开筷子准备开吃，他今天看起来太正常了，像个边吃夜宵边谈论期末考试的普通高中生——即使没有一个学校允许学生把头发染成草原。

半藏咬了口大福，草莓的汁水和奶油顺着嘴角淌到他手上。源氏瞥了眼，见他撩起垂发，避免弄脏它们。

“对街那间店的二楼，有个厢房的侧窗正对着揚羽的会议室。我能在十点前搞定。”

这味道太好了，不像是便利店冰柜里的大福，他舔了舔自己手指，抬眼看到源氏正盯着他看，觉得有些难堪便用纸巾擦干了手。

半藏背好武器和箭袋，拉开隔扇准备离开，见源氏想跟上，他便回过头，咬着牙沉默了不到三秒，然后说：“你不用去，在这儿看着。”

“你要独吞功劳吗，半藏？”源氏露出了一个狡黠的笑，倚着门框看他。

“少废话，我只是不想多个拖油瓶。”

06

半藏并不喜欢喝酒，即使酒和杀手更配。他更中意的东西是蛋糕一类的甜食，水果中最爱的是草莓。

所以他从未想过自己的死法可能是因酒溺亡。

这都因为他犯了一个小小的错误——源氏比他意料中更了解他，所以连他难得一见的心软都能抓准。

嘈杂的人声中夹着叫骂，又冷又硬的酒瓶抵死了半藏的舌根，压着他的咽喉往食道里倾灌烈酒，反胃让他想本能地呕吐，失去知觉也意味着失去痛感，酒精作祟，让他全身的血液都在沸腾，他感觉自己就快化成一团热雾。

然后揪得他发根生疼的那只手松开了，皮肉分离，筋骨崩裂的声音响起，成年男子的身躯倒地发出了沉闷的响声。

剧烈咳嗽了几声后，半藏的脸又埋进了酒液形成的水洼中，他浑身湿透了，有雨水也有汗，还有酒，一层血色的纱蒙在他眼前，他分不清那是厢房内的光线还是喷溅到他脸上的人血。

“文明的年代，需要一把优雅的武器。”

姗姗来迟的源氏不耐地踢开了地上的人头，这次他切得很工整，过会儿打包快递的时候可以省点力气。他甩了甩竜一文字上的血，像位大驾光临的贵客，在一片狼藉的包厢里踱步。

“天真。”源氏点了根烟，说了个耳熟的词，像是回敬半藏第一次击败他后的嘲讽。他居高临下地欣赏着半藏前所未有的潦倒模样。

半藏还维持着先前被人按在地上的姿势，黑色的羽织早就不知所踪，里衣被扒到精瘦的腰间，半掩着尾椎。他的背上被用刀刻出了一只燕尾蝶形状的图腾，深深浅浅的伤口看上去触目惊心，鲜血横流。源氏用刀尖挑起垮裤下摆，发现下面没有兜裆布。

“揚羽欢迎老员工的方式真是与众不同，”源氏颇为欣赏地夸赞道，“老头子一定很看重你，居然没杀你，不过，你把自己搞得这么狼狈真让我没想到。”

伏趴在地面上的男人没有动静，但源氏知道他还没有失去意识。源氏避开东倒西歪的死尸，在半藏身边还算干净的一个坐垫上坐下了。

烈酒的味道薰得半藏眼睛发疼，侧脸被自己的长发覆着，连呼吸都困难。然后他的下颚被一只手捏住，扭了过去，源氏离半藏很近，能看到后者涣散的目光，酒的水光在他脸上流连，让那副染血的面孔无端地变得艳丽。

“草莓大福好吃吗？”源氏拍了拍兄长的脸，“真是乱七八糟啊。”

在甜点里加料可真是个过时的手段，半藏想。

他环顾四周，奢华精美的瓷器碎了一地，帷幕上也都是污浊的液体，有个奄奄一息的喽啰还在金箔拉门旁苟延残喘，源氏抽出肋差掷了过去，将那人钉死在墙上，恼人的哀嚎便停了。

“我经常在想，死是什么感觉，那些我杀过的人几秒钟不到就死了，太快了，他们能去哪儿呢？”

“生又是什么，恨又是什么，你之前差点杀了我，我重伤的时候很清醒，我现在还能和你描述那种感觉，但是我也不恨你，毕竟想杀我的人不止你一个，即使不可否认，你的确是最强的一个，你当时一定手下留情了。”源氏勾起嘴角，露出了一个生硬的笑，就好像一台模拟人类行为的机械一样怪异，“爱又是什么感觉？”

他在明知故问，甚至让这个句子不再有疑问意，更像是嘲弄在他们的世界中不存在的美好事物。

“杀了我。”半藏埋着头。

“你以为我想杀你？”源氏平静地反问。“不送份大礼给揚羽，又怎么引他们的头儿会亲自出面来处决叛徒呢。”

刚才源氏那一大堆喋喋不休的废话半藏一个字都没听进去：“你不杀我，迟早有一天我也会杀了你。”

“你会错意了，杀与被杀这样的关系太过亲密了，半藏，我们还没到那一步。再说，我还没好心到会让你从人间地狱里解脱。”源氏嗤笑了声。

半藏感到自己的意识变得狂纵，难以被驯服，他开始不可控制地想象自己被竜一文字贯穿的死状，他和源氏朝夕相处，最了解他处决敌人的方式，因为用刀的缘故，源氏虽然还未成年，却已肌肉强健，臂力惊人，甚至能连皮带骨地斩首他人。

他翻过身，侧对着坐在他跟前的源氏，披在腰上的黑垮裤滑落了下去，露出了赤裸的下身，伤痛和药物还有一些难以言喻的幻想让他勃起了。

源氏用太刀冰凉的刃面贴着翘起的柱身一路往下，贴在了那个不该存在的裂缝上，上下打量了他一番，眼神中没有一丝一毫的暧昧或者龌龊，仅仅就是审视，和他们平时比对暗杀目标与照片没有区别。源氏明白他想干什么，故意换了个他平时都不会用的称呼：“哥哥？”

像是在提醒半藏，他们之间还存在这层客观的亲缘关系。

07

半藏快要被源氏杀死了。  
屋里闷热，两人都大汗淋漓。他勾引源氏把膨大的阴茎插进了他的身体深处，顶过结肠，几乎要深入胃腑，连醉酒的麻痹感都被胀痛盖过了。他的长发被健壮的青年揪在手中，像是控制烈马的缰绳。这样的体位毫无一丝温情和爱意可言，他就像一条发情的狗一样雌伏，被操到一遍又一遍高潮。

“其他人会这么操你吗，哥哥？”  
源氏很少和他以兄弟相称，除非想揶揄他，他们都不是有兴趣玩兄友弟恭这种游戏的人。半藏身上的淤青看起来都有段时间了，不知道是什么人在何处留下的，看来精力过剩的人不止源氏一个。

他捏紧了兄长的臀肉，直到上面出现淤红的指印，他隔着肠道猛顶脆弱的子宫，让它空虚得发酸，阴囊砸拍着敏感的阴道口，淋漓的水从那个隐匿的口子里涌出来，滴在满地血污和精液中。

伏在他身下的半藏又被干到高潮了，手脚蜷缩，发出了哆嗦的气声，缓了一阵才沉闷地回应道：“他们不敢。”他背上的图腾已经结痂，肌肉和筋骨因为前后耸动的动作起伏着，让猩红的蝶栩栩如生。

源氏腾出一只手抚摸半藏那些蔓延到肩背上的伤口，惋惜道：“看来纹竜的日子又要推迟了。”

“不正合你意吗？”半藏冷笑了一声。

“不，我反倒很期待。”源氏的手很凉，他摸到兄长胯间已经再难勃起的性器时，半藏瑟缩了一下。他将手指贴在了下方无人造访过的阴穴，猛地插了进去，捅破了一层隔膜，然后混着血丝的粘液便涌了出来。

“到时候你就是真正的岛田家少主了。”柔软的舌舔上了半藏背上的刀伤，痒比疼更让人难耐，“我真想看看你纹上竜之后像个娼妇一样骑在我身上的样子。”

“注意……你的言辞。”半藏被他顶撞得气息不稳，抬臀让那根埋在自己肠道中的阴茎滑了出来，源氏没有带套，里面都是黏滑的精液，往下滴出白丝。他握着那根灼热的东西挪到了下方的阴道口前。

心领神会的源氏挺了腰，猛地插进去了半截，他的性器被湿润的穴肉紧紧裹住了，他残忍地抽动便会搅出更多的血丝。他能感觉到半藏明显的僵硬，就像个生涩的处女一样不知所措，很显然，他只被人操过屁股。

这和肛交不同，奇异的快感让半藏如履薄冰，即使他头脑昏沉，也能明显地感觉到阴道撕裂的痛和小腹发热的胀，那里被他同父异母的兄弟劈开了一条溪流，顺着下身一路淌出温暖的泉水。他感觉到自己左侧的胸肌被源氏一把握住了，饱满的乳肉从指缝中鼓出，他心如擂鼓，仿佛心脏也一同被源氏攥紧了。

源氏一边操他，一边俯在他耳边说。

“你知道吗？我刚才杀了你们的老大，他死前勃起了，”源氏猛地一个深插，几乎撞得兄长双腿瘫软，“仅仅是折磨你就让他硬了，你猜我要是来晚了会发生什么？”

半藏心头一颤，以为源氏会羞辱他，就像其他人在背地里做的一样。但其实源氏并不会这样做，他有恃无恐，半藏苦苦争取的一切都是他唾手可得的消遣，他并不需要贬低自己庶出的兄长以获得任何优越和满足。

那双捏着半藏胸肌的手移到了他的颈部，源氏轻抚着他的喉结，说出了半藏意料之外的话，“他一定会杀了你，就像我杀了元子小姐一样。”

然后他收紧了手，强烈的压迫感让阻断了气体的流通，半藏的眼前开始发黑，黑中又晕开一片血红，他的脑仁和眼球都像受到了高压，濒临炸裂。

一阵细微的嗡鸣声响起了。

“我咬断了元子小姐的颈动脉，她的血溅满了屏风，她死前的挣扎却让我兴奋得要命。我没有对她做其他的事，那都太无趣了。”源氏的口气稀松平常，像是讨论一件轶闻。

因为窒息，半藏下身收缩得更紧了，源氏叹了口气，将自己埋得更深，碾开崎岖柔软的穴道，抵得那两团臀肉变形，下方肿大的肉唇红得快要渗血，包裹着快速进出的阴茎。

缺氧和醉酒让半藏失去了大部分力气，他快被掐得休克了，源氏却没有一点放手的意思，反而将他脱力的上半身摁在榻榻米上，下身从上往下地猛攻，那根阴茎进得越来越深，半藏的宫颈口都在痉挛，只需要再凿几下，源氏就能操进他的子宫里。

恍惚间，半藏透过自己发丝的罅隙，看到了隔扇间的一片黑暗，其中应当有一双窥探的眼，属于年少时的他自己。

每当母亲接待客人的时候，半藏就会被关进隔间，发出声响是不被允许的，他也早就忘了自己是如何消磨时间的，只记得母亲死的那一天，他关窗时夹死了一只蝴蝶，它的身体被碾碎了，翅翼掉了下来，有燕一样的黑尾。然后女人的呻吟停了下来，他透过门缝看到了交叠的胴体，健壮的男人像对待牲畜一样摆弄失去意识的女人。

母亲仰躺着，涣散扩大的瞳孔正对着他。

半梦半醒间，半藏逐渐和自己的记忆重叠，他的肌肉筋骨融化，生殖器剥落，脱胎换骨成女性的丰乳肥臀，他的野心，他的杀意，他的手段都是徒劳，都如烟云消散，只剩下受孕的器官——有什么东西永远地残留在了他体内，连同母亲的死一起。

濒死的快感让半藏剧烈挣扎起来，失禁的尿液流得到处都是，源氏还死死压着他，默不作声地操他，没多少情欲的意味，反而像个凌虐死尸的刽子手，反复将利刃刺入敌人的身体中。半藏开始泪如泉涌，同时止不住地干呕，血腥的气味被他吐出来，他努力收紧着僵直的阴道，抽搐着潮吹了，大量的水液顺着结合处喷涌出来。

高潮的快感如同一次短暂的死亡。

源氏终于射了，精液灌进了兄长的子宫中，像将毒液注入猎物的身体，然后他松开手，拔出了软下的阴茎，失去支撑的半藏瘫倒下去，不真切的倦怠感淹没了他。

他背上的伤又裂开了，血流成蛛网一般的图案，缚住了展翅的蝶。

08

雨季到了。  
连绵不断的阴雨占据了整个夏季，湿热的天气蒸腾着整个京都。这儿失去了生机，街上只有稀稀朗朗的行人，除了岛田以外的组织基本都被清理干净了，地区政府也只是黑道极权下的空壳。

闷热的风透过窗缝灌进屋里，黏糊的水声和木头摩擦的吱哑声此起彼伏。源氏没穿上衣，赤裸着日益精壮的上身，凶猛的肌肉上满是交错的疤痕和汗水。他坐在木椅上，并没有动，神情漠然地看着骑在他身上的男人凶猛地摇晃着腰臀。

在这种时刻，半藏都会用披散下来的长发挡住视线，尽量让他们之间的行为更像单纯的欲望发泄，而非做爱。

从那次任务过后，他就一直和源氏保持着禁忌的关系，比起素不相识的男人，近亲相奸才能带给他毁灭自己的快感。

“为什么不看我？”源氏突然握住了兄长的臀肉。

半藏依旧偏着头，只能看到他棱角分明的轮廓，他没想到源氏会提出如此让人难堪的问题，手还握着胞弟阴茎的根部，调整位置让坚硬的茎头可以顶到自己阴道内的敏感点。

“你今天话太多了。”

“哥，你把我裤子都淋湿了。”源氏贴近了些，唇隔着鸦羽般的黑发，贴在半藏的鬓角上佯装撒娇，他伸出手，掐了掐兄长身下因为频繁交媾而松软的阴唇，两人身下都是一片泥泞。然后源氏的手往上摸索，中指猛地插进了闲置的肛口中，缓慢地搅动，半藏的喘息变重了，他不自觉地翘高臀部，撑着椅子的扶手，更卖力地用雌穴吞吐兄弟的阴茎。

源氏顺着半藏的衣襟摸进去，扯散了兄长的衣物，丰润的胸肌和肩头袒露了出来，上面刚纹上青黄云竜，还有些泛红，他摸了摸穿着银环的乳头——那是半藏自己的爱好。

“你该从我身上下来了，晚上还要回岛田城里汇报呢。”

半藏深吸了一口气，闷声道：“快好了。”他下身夹得更紧了些，“你要是真想快点结束，就赶紧动，不要再捉弄我……”

一种迷人的矛盾在半藏身上展现出来了，明明主动献身的人是他，矜持倨傲的人也是他，源氏看着他赤红的耳根，轻声说：“也不是不行，吻我吧哥哥，要张开嘴。”说着顺便拉开了半藏揉搓自己阴部的手。

他可以不知羞耻地勾引源氏，将其作为对自己病态欲望的鞭挞，这反而让他清醒，时刻牢记自己低微的出身和岌岌可危的处境，但吻却恰恰相反，那是情人之间才有的信物，其中所滋生的爱意只会让人懦弱无能，这正是他弃之如敝履的东西，对他的前程与野望毫无裨益。

窗外的雨越下越大了，敲在屋檐上发出令人安心的声响，不少雨水溅进了屋里。半藏在犹豫，捧着源氏的脸，不自觉地拉近了距离，他们对视了三秒，呼出的热气凝成水雾，源氏不再征求他的意见，径直吻了上来，撬开了他的唇，舔他的齿龈，然后是硬腭。

源氏没有闭眼，他的瞳色很浅，在阴雨天的晦暗色调下都泛着温暖的褐色，里面却几乎没有情绪。源氏信守承诺，将半藏按倒在桌上，抱着他的大腿折到肩部，从正上方开始干他。

“我不喜欢做爱，但我喜欢操你，你每次一副视死如归的献身模样都让我硬得发疼，只可惜我不会杀了你。”源氏的腰臀结实健壮，发起狠来几乎操得他哽咽。

半藏没搭话，但他被抵在腹部的性器又射了，精液黏黏糊糊地铺在身前，他的阴道也湿得像下过雨，源氏每操一下，里面就会溅出不少粘液。下半身被压住的半藏动弹不得，猛烈的高潮让他本能地耸动腰臀，迎合胞弟的抽插。源氏碾过没有弹性的阴道后穹，那儿蓄满了温暖的水，然后再撑开兄长的宫口，柔软的腔体裹在源氏的阴茎上，被来回拖拽，甚至让半藏心生恐慌。

他的确不喜欢做爱，无论是方式还是力道都不像温存缠绵。

半藏的手胡乱一扫，把打包好的纸盒掀倒在地。高潮的浪将他拍向高空，他在那一瞬间失去了意识，抬头看向天花板，上面的老旧电灯闪了几下，随之而来是隆隆的雷声。

随之而来的是热液灌进他子宫的酸胀。源氏从不带套，也不担心他会不会怀孕，半藏也不需要那些虚假的嘘寒问暖，他要的就是不留一丝尊严的羞耻和侵犯。

“摔坏了。”

“剁的是手，不会坏。”

“你打算什么时候杀了老头子？”闻言半藏一僵，源氏还把头埋在他胸前，没有起身的意思。

“才两年，尾谷组和山田组都被你招安了，大目付也站了你的队，内阁里究竟有多人收了你的好处。”源氏的声音在笑，脸却没有笑，“你想做将军吗，半藏？”

“是又如何？看来你也不是一点觉悟也没有，”半藏漠然道，“我可以发发善心留下你，作为我仁政的象征。”

“这不是过家家，我真的会杀了你。”直视着源氏的眼，半藏一字一句地说。

像听到了什么惊人的笑话，源氏难以自制地狂笑起来。埋在体内的性器又充血发硬，半藏一愣，随即被拉开大腿按回了桌上，源氏抱着他的大腿开始新一轮的抽送，回敬了一句。

“咬人的狗不叫。”

09

半藏砸了饮料贩卖机一拳，卡在货架上的草莓味波子汽水终于滚了出来。骑着自行车路过的行人瞥了他一眼，见他一脸不善，还穿着黑西装，就差在脸上写上“极道”二字，便加速离开了。

便利店的铃声响起，自动门移开，源氏走了出来，手上提着刚热好的便当。

“对面就有一家拉面店。”半藏丢给他一罐咖啡，源氏正在看手上的发票，没抬头，但精准地接到了饮料罐。

“不用，我喜欢快餐。”源氏坐在路边的长椅上，端着便当盒开始进食，“你再不动手，老头子就快老死了。”

波子汽水的瓶盖被拧开，二氧化碳泄出一声拉长的气声，半藏站在一旁沉默了许久，路灯像聚光笼罩着他，蛐蛐叫了一阵也停了下来。

“你该去医院看看脑外科，然后离开这里，去哪里都好。”

“原来你一直把我当成个摔坏脑子的笨蛋吗。”源氏短促地笑了声，扒拉了两下温泉蛋，蛋黄散开浸进了米饭里。

“你根本对这一切都没有兴趣，地位权势对你来说一文不值。”而我却绞尽脑汁往上爬，不择手段去争取那些对你来说唾手可得的东西，半藏心想。

源氏看着他孤身一人站在灯下的落拓身影，想起了多年前的初见。半藏和他有许多相似之处，不仅仅是外貌上，但看起来却不像个活人，更像是属于某个亡魂的倒影。

“等有朝一日我继承了家族，我就一把火把这儿烧了。”源氏皮笑肉不笑地说，“然后离开这儿，或者去死，死是件好事。”

“那你呢，半藏，你苦心经营的一切又对你来说有什么价值？”源氏反问他，“我在岛田家听了十几年的大道理了，你怎么比我更快入戏。”

靠着贩卖机，半藏蹲了下来，他晃了晃手里的汽水，没有回答源氏的问题：“你和我不一样，你不该死得这么早，也别老想着放火烧山了，去世界上其他地方看看吧。”一只被烫熟的飞蛾坠落了，在半藏的脚边挣扎，不一会儿便死透了。

半藏不知道自己为什么要说这些废话，或许是不合时宜的心软，抑或是被源氏操坏了脑袋——这些理由似乎都太过荒唐了。

“好啊，如果我以后还能遇见你，我是说也许我会回来的话——”源氏喝了口味增汤，湿暖的夜风吹乱了他后翘的碎发，他的脸上有一种本不该存在的，微妙的温柔，“我会为你立一块威风的墓碑。”

这当然都是玩笑话。

没有人会退出这场零和博弈，结局是无可避免的。在那年的六月开端，岛田城被连天的山火吞没了，纵火的罪人正是源氏，不仅如此，他还亲手弑父，打破了长久以来虚伪的和平，内阁一片混乱，大目付震怒。

半藏还记得那天，岛田城的朱梁白墙在烈火中化为灰烬，初夏闷燥的温度助长那滔天火焰窜上高空，烧透了血红的晚霞。源氏站在一片红光中，手上握着带血的竜一文字，目光平静地回望，看向他的眼中。

源氏甚至没有还击，在半藏用居合斩劈开他身体的一刻张开了双臂，像是迎接必然的死亡。

他应该感谢源氏，继承人之争终于尘埃落定，而他亲手处决源氏也能巩固自己的威望，这将是他青云直上的开端，半藏如此想到。

“我想过一些可能性……”源氏欲言又止，他的瞳孔开始涣散，木然地转动了几下，内脏破损的伤让他开始呕出鲜血，他叹了口气，还是没继续刚才的话，缓缓道，“不过……我们都还算言出必行了，你又为什么要哭呢，半藏？”

站在他身前的半藏努力维持着庄重的姿态，蜂拥而至的人群将他们团团围住，看得忘乎所以，人们喜闻乐见的悲剧终于如期而至，然而被火烤过的风像刀刃一样，刮得半藏眼睛生疼，盈眶的热泪几乎被余晖最后的光拭去，却还是如雨落下。

他们对视了很久。

旋即，源氏露出恍然大悟的表情，脸上的笑意变成了胜者的优越和得逞。

半藏愣住了一霎，面上的血色尽褪，没有反驳也没有应允。

绿发的青年踉跄着后退，凛冽的风吹得他大袖猎猎作响，他用唇语留下了无声的遗言，便转身大步向烈火中走去。

生离死别的过程很快，比一部电影的高潮部分还快，悲怆就像那支半藏留给生母的百合一样易朽。半藏木然地看着房屋被烧到焦黑，然后在渐弱的火势中摧枯拉朽地崩塌，直到夜色四合，一切都归于平静。

半藏又想起源氏未尽的话。他努力地回想，执着于想出一个确切的答案，最好是源氏坦言过的说辞，或是白纸黑字的证据，有关源氏的想法，所说的可能性，和终其一生的夙愿。

这当然只能是无解。

而半藏也不是没有想过其他的可能性，就像他们在出租屋里找到的老旧录像带中的剧情一样，夕阳下的出逃，被无限拉长的时间，他们一路向北，迎着风的怒吼，去岛的尽头，去海边，走进深蓝色里。

爱恨恩仇，皆入风中，尽成浪潮。

但这都是不切实际的遐想。宿命使然的死亡与屠戮成全了他，也成全了源氏，这是一首已经落笔成文的悼诗，不容任何人篡改。

半藏避开了熙熙攘攘的人群，顺着后山的小路走出了城，去了花村那家他们经常光顾的便利店，买了个草莓蛋糕，不懂事的店员已经学会了多干活少说话。他出门右拐，在路边的长椅旁停下脚步，坐在源氏曾经的老位置上，撕开了蛋糕的塑料包装。

头顶上的路灯接触不良，闪了三下，街对面那家快餐店坏掉的霓虹灯牌还没修好，店长把老旧的风扇换成了空调。

半藏浑身是血——都是源氏临死前溅在他身上的——他披散着漆黑长发，活像个索命的修罗，周围的行人都避之不及，只有一只流浪的小狗闻到食物的香味，摇着脏兮兮的尾巴跑了过来，在他的腿边绕圈，暖棕色的眼睛和鼻子都湿漉漉的。

他弯下腰捂住了脸，蛋糕砸在了地上。

10

伤感总是从细枝末节处开始侵扰半藏，源氏的死将他本就疮痍满布的人生撕出一个形状怪异的裂口，既非情人也非血亲，无法归类，似乎再也找不到能够弥补这个空缺。

他不爱源氏，源氏也不爱他，半藏一直坚信于此。

愛是忍耐与恩慈，不嫉妒，不自夸，不张狂，不自辱，无私包容，无悔坚信，而恰恰他与源氏都站在这所有品质的对立面上。

他们互相利用，互相出卖，却总是分不出胜负，从前半藏以为是他俩势均力敌，后来才发现事实并非如此。

有一丝难以言说的东西卡在了他们中间，留下一线余地。

继承了岛田家大名的封号后，诸多事务也一并交到了半藏的手中，斡旋周全京都周边的势力就已耗尽他的心力，内阁也处处和他作对，他不甘心，屏住一口气只想攀上万人之上的高位，却走入了四面楚歌的绝境。半藏也不过才成年不久，却感觉自己像走到了穷途末路，他时常站在岛田城的最高处俯瞰整个京都，却只能看到荒原。

在过了最初那段魔怔的日子后，他终于发现了自己已是遗世独立。他年华虚度，空有一身疲倦，只能彷徨于无地。

岛田的荣耀和辉煌与他无关，岛田城的顶端不是他的归宿，黑街不是，歌舞伎町也不是——他没有归乡，从一出生便是人间的游魂。

半藏的离开毫无征兆。  
他只带上了一些贴身的衣物和惯用的武器，和他来到岛田城时一样。运输机抵达的时间延误了，半藏便在便利店旁的公园里坐了一会儿，那只流浪的小狗长大了些，已经认得他了，趴在他脚边陪他打了个盹。

昏沉的梦里一直下着雨，屋里响着催眠的白噪音，闷热的空气填满了他的身体。窗外的风吹得很慢，吹进屋里戏弄摇摆的烛火，花都溺死在了雨水里，燕尾蝶的尸体也被雨滴打落，顺流而下，漂向远方。

半藏被人拥在怀中，坐在窗边。搂在他胸前的臂膀上纹着和他成对的竜纹，还有使刀用力而明显凸起的青筋纹路。他再微微侧过脸，便看到了绿色的鬓发。安稳的呼吸近在咫尺，隔着皮肉，肋骨，他们的心脏以相同的频率搏动。

然后半藏也陷入昏睡，在梦中做梦。

自他走后，岛田家的派系斗争愈演愈烈，新的上位者昏庸无能，无缘大将之位的争夺，也因此失去了内阁的助力。曾经盛极一时的岛田终究被时代的波涛吞没了。

他为源氏和自己留下了最宏伟的墓碑。

11

此后的十几年半藏过得并不如自己预想中煎熬。他走遍世界，做回了自己的老本行，不过不止是杀人越货，成为雇佣兵之后，他接的活就杂得多了。他有意让风霜和时光把自己打磨得粗糙，束起了长发蓄了须。

他也理解了很多事，从一开始他的所有努力都是难看的徒劳，无论他杀不杀宗次郎，岛田家名正言顺的继承人都只有源氏，源氏早就在出生之时被大将钦定了。

不管是有意还是无心，源氏弑父都成全了他，只是他自己放弃了登天的最后一步。

直到那个一身通体银白的机械忍者出现在他面前，讲了一堆冠冕堂皇的道理，口气平和，循循善诱，然后摘下面甲露出了伤痕累累的真容，口口声声要和他尽释前嫌，半藏才确信，源氏是真的死了。

乖戾疯狂，阴晴不定的源氏的的确确已经死了。

半藏当时正在被通缉，守望先锋可以清洗他的案底，将他作为正式干员加入编制，这替他解决了不少麻烦。他并不介意为谁卖命，也不在乎要杀谁或保护谁，他不是恶人或圣人，只是个凡人。

他几乎每天都能见到源氏。  
组织重组的那段时间他们的任务表还没排好，几乎所有人都在临时基地里待着。源氏待人真诚，热情开朗，看起来像个活力十足的普通青年，可只有半藏才知道他劣迹斑斑的从前。

半藏有时看着他和其他人谈笑风生的模样，就会莫名想起十几年前他的临终遗言。那句他未听清的话无非是有关恨或死的，有足够的分量压在他轻浮且罪恶的灵魂之上。

他们的故事由源氏来找他寻仇开端，又由他手刃源氏结束，也算是完满。所以半藏宁愿源氏就那么死了，不要再复生，然后自作主张将他们之间的种种纠葛一笔勾销。

后来其余人都排上任务离开了，训练靶场中每日只剩下他们二人，现在源氏对待所有人都友善平和，对半藏也不例外。源氏毫不忌讳半藏的存在，当然也不会浪费多余的注意力在他身上。

他是听说过源氏的事，从多嘴的莉娜嘴里，齐格勒和她的搭档们改造了源氏，顺便治好了他的不少老毛病，但半藏只觉得源氏的脑子并从前更不对劲了。

源氏坐在集装箱上往训练机器人身上丢镖，他当然察觉到了半藏在他旁边站了半个小时了，没有拉弓也没有射箭，仅仅只是沉默地站在原地出神。

“你想说点什么吗？”

闻言微微侧过脸的半藏用余光瞟了他一样：“你怎么变成了这样？”

“这个问题那天你也问过我。”他指的是两人重逢的夜晚，“我现在不一样了，我完整了，而这还得归功于你。”

半藏紧闭的唇有些发抖，他不知道源氏是不是在讥讽他。

“我们互相成全了对方，你没有必要再沉湎于往事了。”源氏现在说话比守望先锋每个季度都会更新的国际公约还官方，这样的回答并不能让半藏如释重负，反而让他觉得无能为力。

“成全。”这个单词被半藏掂在舌上，山崖上的风吹动了他的发带。

“当年继承人早就敲定了，父亲也好，内阁也好，他们的心意从始至终都没变过。”源氏和小机器人打了个招呼，对方乖巧友好地回了一声。

他话没说满，但半藏知道他的意思，冷笑了声：“那我杀了你也是对你的成全吗？”现在的源氏心平气和，倒是显得他在胡搅蛮缠。

源氏的镖甩急了，三发连中，小机器人应声而倒。

他们的对话陷入了僵局。源氏突然举起太刀，刀尖猛地抵上了半藏的左胸口，架势颇有些从前暴虐的意思。

那是心脏主动脉的位置，穿刺的力度和分寸他都能拿捏得丝毫不差，这是他惯用的杀人手法，保证能一刀毙命。但这并不是半藏的强项，虽然他企图这样杀过源氏两次。

“你是在期待我下刀吗？”源氏漠然道。面甲覆在他脸上，只看得到那抹冰冷的绿光。

半藏敛着目光，说：“你恨我。”

“这样说服自己会让你感觉释然和解脱吗？不，半藏，你该了解我，我和普通人不一样，我没有那些无聊的情绪。”源氏收刀入鞘，离开了训练场。

12

最后一个排下来的任务是需要双人完成的暗杀任务，一个负责远程狙击，一个负责潜入斩首，由源氏和半藏完成再合适不过。里阿尔托的初夏干燥又炎热，他们在临桥的别墅二楼待命，虽然街景和房间的布置都截然不同，却总让半藏想起从前，仿佛眼前万里无云的蓝天转瞬都要下起京都的雨来。

路上除了普通的餐厅也有不少快餐店，半藏放慢了脚步，但源氏却目不斜视，像个不需要进食的机械一样直奔目的地，实际上他也的确已经没有饥饿感，甚至连味觉也没有。

一路上源氏连公事公办的态度都懒得拿出来了，除了确认计划以外几乎和他没有交流。就在半藏觉得他似乎是在生气的时候，源氏又能平静地拿出一堆话来搪塞他。

隔着面甲，源氏能不动声色地把半藏的脸看得一清二楚，那上面一直都有凄然，从前更像近乎自毁的狠，从他都不知道的深处浸出来的决绝，像要摆脱什么，又像在寻找什么。

而如今，那却更像一种无能为力的悲伤。

源氏挪开了眼神。

“你负责解决对街C楼上待命的狙击手，只有一分钟时间，之后我会进入目标房间进行斩首。”源氏关闭了全息地图，将竜一文字从修理箱中拿出来，放回了背后的刀鞘中。

回应他的只有一声低沉的应允，听起来像是不屑的哼声。半藏已经拉开了探测箭，开始调整射击角度。

楼顶的狙击手趴在隐蔽的拐角处，但半藏已经从刁钻的角度中瞄准了他的头部。

一种令人毛骨悚然的直觉袭来。晴空中的云飘走了，洒下的金色日光晃得半藏眯起了眼。

“说点什么吧。”

通讯器突然响了。  
听到半藏的声音让源氏有些意外，他已经到了目标楼层，正在门外的监控死角待命。

他们从前做搭档的时候也鲜少进行任务交流，他们从不失手，提前算好的时间从未有过差错——除非她们其中有一个想算计对方。

“嗯？”

“小时候听过的童话故事，什么都行。”

半藏开了个莫名其妙的话题，让源氏沉默了片刻：“不记得了，可能也都被我一把火烧了。”

一阵风吹过，半藏脸上有些发冷，源氏的话却让他怀念。

“随便什么都好。”

“我十八岁的时候，你第一次带我出任务，你杀人见血之后胃口不好，我却坚持要吃烤肉，我们还是去了，说实话那家店可真够难吃的，连番茄酱都太酸。”

半藏听他说完，射出了那一箭，令一道风声也在逼近，晒进他眼里的日光越烧越红，最后涌进他的眼里，恍惚间他又回到了和源氏生死诀别的那天。

那天的落日也是这般赤红，红得快要滴下血来。

13

他们的任务成功了，但代价却是失去了一位狙击手。

守望先锋内部泄露了计划的安排，半藏所在的狙击点早就被黑爪的精英瞄准了，他在被击中前解决掉了任务目标，源氏也得以完成斩首行动，没有被伏击。

实际上敌方安排的士兵比预计的更多，全副武装地等待源氏，却依旧被他血洗。如此残忍的行事风格在源氏离开暗影守望之后就很罕见了，虽然他的同事们对他在岛田时的作风有所耳闻，但亲眼看到任务报告时还是有些惊讶。

他为此写了一周的检讨报告。

而半藏就没这么好运了，他被击中头部，重伤濒死，在一个月后奇迹般苏醒了过来，代价是失去了左眼，脑干的损伤引起了交叉性瘫痪。

他在浑噩里度过日日夜夜，连梦都没再做过，一半的身体都失去了知觉。醒来的时刻却只觉得心凉，仿佛捡回一条命对他来说是莫大的坏事。窗外的虫鸣鸟叫变得清晰恼人，半藏睁着一只眼，望向床边，看到白得发寒的日光铺天盖地地涌进来，有个人影逆着光坐在窗台上，似乎要消弭在那光中。

“你可以撤退的，并不是完成不了任务就会被厌弃甚至处决，守望先锋不是岛田家。”源氏平静地开口，仅仅像在惋惜一把输掉的牌局，“你就那么想死吗，半藏？”

“我想结束了，我太累了。”半藏还带着氧气面罩，说话的声音轻不可闻，但源氏偏偏字字句句都能听懂。他一生中所犯的错误太多，已经不知对谁有愧，也不知该向谁忏悔。

对源氏？对他所有的手下亡魂？  
还是对他自己？

“你觉得死对你来说就是赎罪吗？”源氏又问道，“用你为我而死来作为一种补偿，这样愚蠢的自我感动已经过时了。”他的口气变得刻薄，越来越像从前歇斯底里的二少主。

半藏脸上有似笑非笑的疲倦神情，他动了动嘴，源氏听懂了，他说，看来齐格勒没有治好你的脑袋。

“我恨你。”源氏接着说。

然后他看到陷落在白床上的半藏睁大了眼，就像刚见到死而复生的自己一样，眼里全都是轰然落下的释然和悲怆，泪光在眼眶上悬而不落。

“我恨你，我恨你甚至不知道为什么我会恨你，我不会原谅你。”源氏握住了兄长的手腕，那上面还插着粗细不一的线管，上面有一圈发白的痕迹，那是他曾经发浑咬下的伤，上面还覆着一层新伤。

他想起那天从里阿尔托回来的路上，他怀里抱着浑身鲜血的中年男人，因为严重的脑损伤，他还尚存的右眼失焦甚至开始涣散，看着他，却似乎透过他望向了茫茫不知何处，像只濒死的蝴蝶，口中涌出鲜血，只剩下神经反应的颤动。

源氏的手指是合金制的，即使指腹是仿生材料，依旧硬度过人。他搂紧了半藏的臂膀，几乎要掐裂半藏的血肉，甚至一口咬破了半藏的脉搏皮肤。

他那天也说过这话。  
我恨你，我不会原谅你，你别想从人间解脱，也别想一死了之。

然后本该失去意识的半藏无力地回握了他的手臂，那儿本该有和他成对的竜纹。

源氏叹了口气，取下面罩，他的眼神温柔，反而比从前拥有血肉之躯的时候更像个活人，让半藏想起便利店门口那只小狗，它应该已经死了吧。

“我也爱你，正如你爱我一样可悲。”源氏的声音很轻，几乎散在风里，连模拟声带的机械质感都变弱了，和十几年前源氏在大火和风中无声嘶吼的口型重叠。

躺在病床上的半藏泪如雨下，他无声的泪全都顺着花白的鬓落进黑发里，汹涌的感情此消彼长，几乎要将他没顶。

“出院后，我会帮你办好离职手续，还有我自己的。”半藏听着他的话有些恍惚，源氏沉默了几秒，说，“我们回去吧，快到六月了。”

13

绿发青年摆弄着出租屋里破旧的老电视机，上面的商标都已经掉漆，看起来是个旧时代的遗产。他从满是灰尘的橱柜里掏出了过期的止血剂，已经被淘汰的全息投影机，还有一卷漆黑的录像带。

还躺在桌上的少主全身赤裸，身下垫着自己的羽织，刚从高潮的后劲里缓过来，光着的屁股下面还全都是黏糊的体液。他盯着头顶的电灯，看得眼前发绿，他先听到一阵白噪音，然后是海浪拍岸的声音，他偏过头去看，看到跳了几下花屏的电视上出现了新的画面。

那是部上个世纪的电影，剧情无非有关生死忠义，谈判，枪战，追杀，最后镜头切向了主角自杀前奔向的大海。

海天相融，一切都是纯粹的刺眼的青蓝。

背对着他，盘腿坐在地上的源氏裸着上身，壮实凶悍的肌肉上除了旧伤疤还有做爱涌出的一身汗，他突然问：“这是哪儿？”

半藏冷哼了声：“我怎么会知道。”

“从城里后山那条路出去，一路向北跑，车程两三个小时就到海滩了，和这儿很像。”源氏自问自答道，想了想，又平淡地接了句。

“我们六月就去吧。”


End file.
